


after every storm comes a rainbow

by chipettes



Series: under the rain [1]
Category: IU (Singer), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipettes/pseuds/chipettes





	after every storm comes a rainbow

myungsoo’s been watching jieun completely broken after her break-up with baekhyun, his supposed-to-be best friend, from afar. she would be there, in front of baekhyun’s crib, begging for a clear explanation on _why-we-will-never-be-a-match-anymore_ until she got wet and it was too cold for her to be outside—myungsoo would wait at the nearest bus shelter and they would wait for the same bus to take them home. there would be an ‘i'm okay’ between the silence and nothing more.  
  
“i'm ok—”  
  
“you're not okay, jieun,” he retorts. “it's been like this for three days straight,” _and now you’re shivering so hard you must be sick_ , he adds silently while wrapping his jacket around jieun’s little body. a bus passes by and myungsoo doesn’t seem to care at all, he can wait for the next one behind.  
  
meanwhile jieun is still sobbing, cannot over the reality that she’s been cheated all this time, and the weather understands her so much it started raining hard since the first day of their break-up. she was confused with myungsoo’s presence next to her but today she tries to understand.  
  
“i—i don't want to go ho—home, m—myungsoo,” her vision is still blurry but she still can recognize him, somehow. suddenly, she finds himself feeling the warmth from his body because myungsoo just pulled her lightly to his embrace. he puts on his poker face, although he’s slightly flustered with his own action, knowing that they become the source of attention for some people around them.  
  
“maybe i have to keep you like this,” he whispers, “until we reach my home.” he keeps on patting her back, comforting her after he tried to hold it past three days. “it's too early for this, but—”  
  
he can see the bus he waited for coming to the shelter.  
  
“—he's not worth the cry.”  
  
jieun tries to giggle about it when they walk into the bus but she’s not good at faking her own feelings, so she buries her face on his shoulder the moment they find the empty seats for two of them. she’s liking the touch against her wet cheek, it makes her feel better.  
  
eventually, she misses the beautiful view outside after the rain stops.  
  
but myungsoo’s eyes capture it right away for her, like how he always does with his camera.  
  


\-----  
  
it starts raining again at night.  
  
“i'll sleep in the living room... if you need anything.” myungsoo plants a chaste kiss on her cheek before he leaves the room.  
  
“hmm.”  
  
---


End file.
